Angels Refuse to Die
by lunabasketcase
Summary: Naruto tries to hide his cuts and bruses from team 7.Who is doing this to Naruto?How far will they push to uncover Naruto secret?Or can it push Naruto one step closer to the edge.Based on my childhood
1. Of These Blackeyes and Bruises

**Based on my childhood: you probably read that and thought oh great another depressed brat complain about her life. Bite me. I'm not complaining on how my life turned out I'm happy with my friends but I still remember what is was like before them. **

**When I was little I was picked on, insulted, and beat up by people. Some of them were my age some of them were older. But mostly it was my friends who beat the shit out of me. Even though I called them friends I had none I was always alone. I never forgot a signal moment, from coming home trying to hide my "warrior bruises" to sleepless nights where little insults replayed in my head over and over.**

**Yeah that part of my life sucked and I hate how I felt like a monster when I finally fought back but what I hate even more …**

**MORE then the people who hurt me and gave me black eyes **

**MORE then the person who punched me hard enough to throw up. **

**Was the people who sat back and watched it happen. **

**I wanted someone to step up and save me and be a hero (as stupid as it sounds) but no one did anything...I'm sure they felt bad. But no one wants to interfere and help the loser. Isn't there a quote like that? lol I should know I am the quote master.**

"All it takes for evil to triumph is for good people to do nothing"

**Ya that's it. Though evil is overdoing it a bit. **

**I wanted someone and I had no one. So I got stronger and learned how to stick up for myself or in reality how to hurt someone back. **

**I leaned how if I clasp my fist together and swung it like a hammer was more effective then hitting with one fist. **

**I learned that insults can make your opponent weaker and self-conscious while they're fighting. **

**I learned if there was a crowed people they wouldn't stop me in fact they would watch and be afraid of me knowing that I could make them bleed. **

**And I learned I hated myself for it. **

**Hearing someone else cry because of something I did the pain I cause ..it didn't make me feel any better.**

**And it didn't change the memories or the pain. So the point of this depressing note is this- BE A FUCKEN HERO! Don't let the opinions of others stop you from doing the right thing.**

**This is also dedicated to my real friends, the ones who took the time to see past my smiles and find me. You helped me realize I'm not the monster. I love you guys and I know how lucky I am to have you.**

**Angels Refuse to Die**

_º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_There is nothing sadder than a child _

_who has barely seen the world,_

_yet who has seen enough of it to know _

_that he does not wish to be a part of it..._

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

Naruto stood in front of the mirror and grimaced at his refection. His tousled hair dripped from the rain and mud splattered across his cheeks.

Dunking his head into the clear water of his sink, he let his thoughts slip away with the mud.

Naruto's bangs fanned out around his head making a golden halo. A sudden peace spread within him as him as the air supply ran short. He could feel the bubbles caress his cheek and tickle his nose.

Was this death? A few moments without any thought or pain.

Expect of course for the burning sensation in his lungs.

Naruto's body rebelled against him making him come up from the now tainted waters gasping for air. Groping for his washcloth he dipped it into the dirty water and with gentle dabs, he washed the dried blood from the corner of his mouth. The blood seeped into he cloth spiraling in different direction, the cloth soaked up the excess blood leaving a large red hue on the cloth.

He looked in the mirror and was startled by his appearance. Scratches marred his cheeks making the whisker cuts grow deeper. If there was anytime that he looked deadly it was now. But looks are not always what they seem.

"Monster" the words a little too easily from his mouth. His blue eyes stared with no emotion held within. No anger. No happiness. Nothing.

A droplet of water trickled down his forehead and into his eye. He blinked and shook his head to clear his mind.

A scowl settled on his lips as he softy touched the swelling around his eye and hissed in pain.

It was times like this he wish make-up wasn't just for girls.

'_Bet Sasuke uses it though. How else does he maintain a perfect completion.'_

A grin slipped on the boy's lips before his face winced in pain. He glared at his reflection, taking in all the cuts and bruises lining his tan skin.

'_No one will notice'_ he tried to convince himself.

"And if they do I'll just tell them I ran into the door they'll believe that!" he finished his thought out loud in the desire of inspiring hope.

It didn't fail as he managed to crack a half-smile with only a slight amount of pain. Naruto took one last look at his refection before walking out into the morning light.

He failed to notice his blood-soaked cloth slipped from its place on the sink and disappeared from sight into the muddy water, the only trace could be found from the steady flow of red pooling up to the center of the murky waters.

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

Sasuke leaned against a oak tree that shaded him from the morning light. It had rain last night and the ground was soft and saturated with water. The raven-hair's eyes narrowed into slits as he stood in a dreamlike state. He suppressed a yawn that tried to crawl from his throat.

'_Not tired just worn out' _he persuaded himself.

Sasuke glanced over to see his pink-hair teamate seethe in anger at Naruto lateness.

"Where the hell is that stupid jerk!" she screamed in frustration. She took a deep breath to continue her screeching before she felt a heavy hand pat her shoulder.

"Now now Sakura don't be so hard on the boy, I'm sure he has a good reason for being late."

Sakura turned to argue with her Sensei but stopped short when she realized his attention wasn't even on her. Instead he was focused on his new volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura's fist clenched as she felt her anger move up a notch. She took deep calming breaths but couldn't help mumble under her breath.

Sasuke closed his eyes again and let his thoughts drift some reason they kept coming back to hyper blond.

'_Weird… the dobe is always here before I am and he never arrives after Kakashi-sensei'_

He was just about to speak up when an excited voice caught his attention.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

The high elephant grass hide the boy's body but Sasuke could tell by he was closing in on the oak tree. Naruto pushed away the grass and hopped into the clearing. He quickly flashed his famous grin at his teammates and started to apologize.

"My Bad! Sorry guys!" he began a long explanation but no one was listening. They were all focused on his swelled face. Cuts and bruises lined his jaw but the feature that stood out the most was his black eye.

"Naruto," Naruto stopped his rambling when Kakashi voice rang out "what happened to your face?"

He rubbed the back of his head with a boyish grin

"Ran into the door! Can you believe it?"

The group was silent for a moment before a voice spoke out.

"No."

Naruto turn to the voice to find his rival had pushed off from his place on the tree and was walking closer, inspecting every cut on his face. Sasuke's black eyes bore into blue ones making Naruto visibly finch before breaking out into a huge grin.

"I know sound imposable right? Score one for the door huh?"

No one answered.

Naruto shivered from the pressure of their stares. He turned to Kakashi and spoke quickly to eliminate the silence that threaten to consume him.

"So Sensei! What's our mission for today? Do we get to rescue a princess or fight off invaders? Huh huh?"

Kakashi didn't answer the boy, his new volume had slipped from his fingertips and now laid discarded in the dirt. Naruto's smile falter slightly before he turned to the pink-haired female and rushed up to her side.

"Hey Sakura! Let go on a date afterwards! My treat!"

The female of the group couldn't tear her eyes away from the hyper boy. She softly whispered his name under her breath.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably and cock his head to the side.

"What's wrong with you guys! Your acting weirder then usual!"

He turned to the last member of his group, sapphire eyes determined to get some sort of reaction.

His word stopped short as he stared into dim eyes. What was up with that look? Was it pity? Naruto felt his anger coil into a ball lash against his chest. A growl escaped from his throat as he stared in hate.

'_That fucken bastered feels bad for me? Fuck! I don't need that!'_

He launched himself at Sasuke without warning and drew back an arm. Sasuke quickly sidestepped him causing him to lose his sense of balance and tumble to the ground. His orange jacket crawled up making his stomach take a full blow on impact while revealing a few inches of his back. Naruto hissed in pain as he felt some of the cuts on his stomach reopen from the fall.

'_Ok that wasn't the smartest thing to do.' _he was about to get up and do some serious damage to Sasuke when he felt a cold finger probe a bruises on his open back. Naruto shuttered from the touch and quickly pulled his jacket further down to hide his exposed back.

He turned to glare at the finger prodder to find he was inches away from charcoal eyes.

Naruto sat back in shock as his long time rival kneeled in front of him silent as a stone. The blond was about to reeducate him about bubble space when Sasuke spoke.

"Dobe who did this?"

The familiar anger rose in Naruto chest as he tried to stand up only to be effortlessly push back by Sasuke hand.

"Bastered! Mind your own business!"

"Who hit you." Sasuke asked in a low dangerous voice

"No one I told you I ran into the door!"

"Liar." Sasuke's face was impassive.

"Shut up! Go away!"

"Not until you tell me who hit you."

"The door dumbass! Now move!" Naruto screamed making his face grow redder

"Tell me dobe."

"Fuck off!"

"That's enough boys," Kakashi voice broke through the yelling, "now if Naruto said he walked into a door then there is no reason to doubt him."

"Ya-ya!" Naruto cheered happily.

Sasuke locked his cold eye with Kakashi. "But Sensei…"

"What I say is final," Kakashi eyes twinkled "and beside I just thought of a training idea"

Naruto straighten up and broke out in a huge grin.

"Really! Really! What is it? What do I have to do huh huh?"

Kakashi eye closed into what appeared to be a smile "We' re going to play a game."

Naruto cocked his head in confusion "A game?"

'_God I hope it's not dodge the rocks I get that enough from the villagers.' _

Kakashi smiled and looked at Naruto letting his eye linger on the cuts "Yes a game it's called 'Catch the Liar.' The objective of the game is to gather information from a comrade who doesn't wish to tell. First we need a Liar hmmm who would that be?"

Kakashi eye darted around the group with a look of fake concentration.

"Naruto you are the Liar and Sasuke…you are the Gather."

Sasuke turned to face the blond with a huge smirk plastered on his face

'_I'm going to like this game'._

Naruto face was priceless as he watched his team mate advance towards him.

'_SON OF A MONKEY SPANK!'_

"Umm wait a second! I don't think AHH Bastered! Stop looking at me like that!"

True to his words Sasuke had begun to move forward towards Naruto with a predator look in his eyes.

Naruto eyes darted to Kakashi his voice thick with desperation "Sensei!"

The teacher looked at the boy almost feeling sorry for him. Key word almost.

"Better start running."

The blond whimpered and took off like his shoes were on fire.

Sasuke quickly followed him into the elephant grass.

"Um Kakashi-Sensei? Do you think that was wise?"

The teacher smiled down at the girl tugging at his shirt. Reaching down he scooped up his new volume and brushed off the dirt before speaking.

"Probably not. But I'm sure Sasuke can get whatever information Naruto's withholding without too much damage."

Sakura looked unsure and listened to the Naruto yells of panic getting farther and farther away.

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

This was not good.

Naruto ran into the brush, each step caused him to winch at the noise he was making. Knowing it would alert his companion of where he was heading; Naruto could do nothing for the moment.

He stopped suddenly and listened for any movements. The silence bore down on him as an occasional rusle of grass, which he assumed was from the wind. He felt his sense prickle as he quickly spun around to find his comrade standing five feet away.

The black eyed ninja stared at the boy with no emotions.

Naruto began to sweat from the tension of Sasuke glare and tried to reason with him.

"Listen Bastered! I-" he lost his voice as he saw the Sasuke move into a fighting poise.

'_He's going to attack.' _Naruto thought, he intently moving into a defense stands.

Minutes ticked by as nether ninja's moved. They stood watching each other waiting for the others signal to start.

The attack came suddenly as Sasuke leapt towards him drawing back his arm to punch.

The action forced Naruto to react without thought as he blocked the attack using his forearms as a shield.

He responded by aiming a kick towards Sasuke stomach but the black eyed boy quickly drew back and used his speed to get behind the Naruto's back and wrapped his arms around the boy pinning the blond's his arms to his side. Naruto found himself trapped in and struggled to free himself.

"Fucking bastered!" Naruto yelled as he tried to wiggle out of the embrace.

"Last chance Dobe," Sasuke lowed his mouth to the blond's ear "who hurt you?"

"Go to hell!" Naruto slammed his elbow into Sasuke stomach and used the force of impact to then bring his fist down and slam it into the boy's groin.

Sasuke's arms loosened enough for Naruto to escape. The black haired boy fell onto the ground clutching his private part moaning in pain. Naruto stood over the boy with his head bowed down. His blond tresses hide his face from sight and his mouth moved steady rhythm to the words practiced over and over in his mind. "I will be the Hokage."

Naruto kneeled down and spoke to Sasuke's back.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I will become the Hokage of this village. No ones going to get in the way of my dreams. Not the Third. Not the villagers. Not even you."

"Is that so?"

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's legs swept under his own making him tumble backwards onto his back. The impact knocked him breathless and made his head swarm and left him temporarily confused. Before he could get up Sasuke pinned him down using Naruto's thighs as a balancing point.

Naruto yelled in pain as Sasuke's knee pressed onto one of the wounds from earlier. Sasuke quickly removed his knee when Naruto yelped and with the only option left chose to straddle the blond instead.

Naruto's fist shot up aiming for the raven hair's face but was quickly caught in paler hands and forced to the ground next to his face.

The blond struggled against his capture pushing with his arms and bulking his hips but Sasuke never released his hold or showed any signs of weariness, he waited patently for the blond to grow tired. Naruto's face grew red from strain and bit his lip when he felt the cuts on his stomach reopen.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as blood ooze threw the orange jacket.

"Dobe stop moving!" he yelled in terror but Naruto refused to yield as he fought in agony. Sasuke tightened his grip on the boy's hands and squeezed his legs together hoping the pressure would make the boy listen while limiting his space.

"GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" The blond screamed in desperation.

Ignoring his yells, Sasuke releasing one hand to unzip the orange jacket and pulled up the black shirt to inspect the wounds.

The blood covered the boy's stomach but had begun to dry leaving a cast over the boy's torso. It cracked as the blond begin to struggle again revealing a drawing on the boy's stomach. The new blood had begun to retreat back into its holder's body and a red glow basket over the wound stitch itself back up.

Naruto stopped moving when he felt a cold finger traces around the symbol on his stomach. He whimpered as cold flesh grazed against the burning tattoo

"A seal?" Sasuke whispered confused.

The words brought Naruto back to reality as he quickly punched the distracted boy with his free hand in the jaw hard enough to throw him off. Naruto quickly stood up on his feet and gawk in wild terror at the raven haired. His orange jacket slid off of him and crumbled to the floor. Sasuke stared at him in uncertainty as Naruto heart clenched

'_**Get away from me.'**_

Naruto turned on his heels with out a glance at the boy kneeling down and ran with his head down.

'_**He knows.'**_

Naruto picked up speed as his thoughts processed. Sasuke's scowling face appeared in his head

'_**He hates me'**_

Naruto cleared the field and started running threw the village, shoving himself into the crowds trying to get threw. Random people yelled at him and pushed him when he got too close.

'**_They all hate me'_**

Dodged a trashcan and jumped up to the rooftops.

'_**I'm not the fucking monster!'**_

His anger grew and flecks of red appeared in his eyes. The control of the fox demon boiled under his skin reminding him of the power that could sweep threw his body.

"It's not my fault! It wasn't me! **I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!**"

No no no no! Naruto sunk into a knelling position and tried to calm himself down.

'_No don't think that! Stop it! Think of something else!'_

Naruto looked up finally realizing where his feet had lead him. He stood up and gazed from his spot on top of the Hokage mountain over looking the village. The wind ruffled his bangs hiding his clear blue eyes from sight

_º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

**Ok I feel much better now! Wow that actually made me feel a lot better weird no? u'd think having to remember this stuff n write them down in words would be hard but its easy! N I feel 10000X better…..o n I calmed down cuz I have mah tea! For the tea addicts out there u know when ur down to the last drops but there is honey coated at the bottom so its like ur drinking sugar! Yumm jus makes my brain go bizzazzr…that probably y I had such a big change is story plot I thought It was gunna be all sad n depressing but its not so much( well it was put I added my favorite insult SON OF A MONEKY SPANK in there so its not all sad)…hmmm honey must be a mind controlling substance**

**I'm sorry how the note at the top came out. I didn't mean for it to be so mean but I was running on pure rage then. Can't blame me for how that came out. I like Naruto cuz he reminds me so much of myself (I know it doesn't seem like it from the first paragraph ) but I'm a very cheerful person. My friends call me an idiot cuz I never think before acting and I never talk about depressing shit. For all they know I had a happy childhood. And its going to stay that way. I've already started on chapter 2 I'll posted it when I feel like its ready. **

**Once again sorry for being a brat I really needed this. Thanks for listening to my tale**

**Peace**

**Gene**


	2. Gulp Gulp Swallow Swallow

**Sry for the long wait, I had some problems with this chapter. For one thing that good feeling is gone, the one you get when u finish writing something? I feel kinda disgusted I don't know why thou….I think im sad but im not sure. I dunno something feels off. Anyway, ok the reviews I got were not what I was expecting…for one everyone is nice! I was all ready for summ ass to tell me to get over myself (n then I could have used up my list of insults) n honestly I wouldn't have mind if someone did cuz I did do it for attention . I wrote that note so id be acknowledged n for someone to read that n see me, I guess…but…WTF wrong with this world! Do u know how many pple told me that they get beaten up too? A LOT! (ok so I didn't count but still). Wow u know when u think ur alone in a situation n suddenly everyone like "o ya been there done that." That's not right. Pisses me off. A couple of pple mentioned suicide in their reviews (again so what if I don't count?). Here's my thoughts on that. Bad idea. I went to a suicide funeral once it was horrible. I know it's a common thought of having pple cry over ur death but believe me if u could see it u would regret making that choice (wish I could explain this better but its just something u have to go threw to understand.) here something kind of funny u know the fight scene between Sasuke and Naruto in chapter 1? I must of rewrote it a million times. The first edition was really bloody and had a lot more action. But I realized it was waaay out of character so DELETE! But I had to leave one scene alone. When Naruto nailed Sasuke in the stomach and in the groin? That is so my move! Now I know fighting is wrong (hehehe) but in some situation that move is acceptable. For one ur opponent has to be a guy in order for it to work n has to be holding u like that so it's a good move. Sry just so proud of that move! It was the first time I tried fighting back! Must tell story! There were two guys …my age…um one was hitting me in the stomach and the other had my hands behind my back (two against one so not fun) I got my hand loose enough to slam my elbow in his stomach and wham! Crushed his family jewels! Lolz good times! so ya this chap aint perfect cuz i rushed a couple of parts sooo ya**

**Chapter dedicated to my friend shell-cuz of our promise n bond n cuz she protects me**

**Angels Refuse to Die**

**Chapter two-**_Gulp Gulp Swallow Swallow_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand  
I would understand_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

Sasuke walked to the clearing in a bit of a daze.

'_Why does Naruto have a seal on him? How come he never told me_' Sasuke felt his anger for the boy rise.

'_Why the fuck didn't he tell me?_'

Sasuke looked up when he realized he was now in the meeting pace and dimly aware that Sakura was not with Kakashi.

"Well did you find out any new information from Naruto?'

Sasuke regrouped his thoughts and paused before asking.

"Did you know Naruto has a demon seal on his stomach?"

"You saw the seal?"

Sasuke nodded warily '_he knows about the seal?_'

"Where is Naruto? Did he say anything?" Kakashi spoke quickly his voice laced with panic.

Sasuke was momentary disorder at Kakashi tone. He hesitated before speaking.

"I don't know he ran off before I could say anything."

Kakashi nod slowly and took a deep breath before letting the air out. He shut his eyes and concentrated before speaking

"Well practice is canceled for the day. I've already told Sakura. Go home."

He began to walk in the direction of the village when Sasuke spoke up.

"I have a right to know."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks to look over his shoulder at the raven haired boy "Oh do you."

Sasuke glared at his sensei as if the reason was obvious. "He's been lying to us since the first day. As his comrade I have a right to know what he's trying to hide."

Kakashi took his time walking over to the boy before standing over him with a sharp glare.

"A comrade you say? And you believe that gives you the right? Do you think he's dangerous?"

Sasuke cold eyes watched as his teacher leaned down nearly spiting the words in his face if not for the cloth that covered his mouth

"Naruto is dangerous but not in the way you would think. It is a law that no one is to speak of his seal especially not to the children. The only one who excluded from this law is Naruto. Now if Naruto wanted he could tell anyone but he has chosen to never say anything. Maybe he didn't want to be treated any differently or maybe he wanted to grow up like any other kid in this village. I don't know but I believed that if he found someone who wouldn't hate or reject him I'm sure he would have told that person.

You mad because he been hiding his secret from you correct? Do you honestly believe that he's been lying to you to piss you off? Want to know why he's never trusted you enough to let you know? Its because your just a comrade."

Kakashi spun around and headed towards the village before taking off he was able to identify Naruto's charka.

'_What is he doing on the Hogue Mountain?' _

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

Naruto sat looking up at the sky watching the clouds grow darker. He smiled upwards at the gray clouds.

"Ha Come on cloud! I dare you to hit me with lightning! I'm the great Naruto nothing can kill me!"

"Naruto what are your doing?" the voice startled him out of his shouting and he looked up to see his sensei standing over him with his eye crinkled upward in a smile.

Naruto grinned "Claiming my spot" he motioned Kakashi to sit beside him.

"When I become Hokage I want my face to go here, looking at the village!"

Naruto suddenly frowned as he remembered something.

"Sasuke knows"

Kakashi gave a slight nod "not everything but he knows a little"

"He hates me"

Kakashi swallowed as reflex that noise it had startled him. That voice was it really Naruto's? He turned to look at the blond only to find him self staring into emotionless blue eyes. Kakashi felt a shiver run down his back. Eyes that were normally so cheerful and full of life how can these eyes belong to Naruto? They look so dead.

"He wants me dead"

'_He had to say that' _

"No Naruto he doesn't want you dead"

Naruto let out a puff of air and chuckled

"Everyone in this village is waiting for me to die."

Why did he have to say it like that? Like it was some big joke. Kakashi hesitated to say the next few words but he had to know.

"Naruto have you ever tried to-to kill yourself?"

The teacher quickly glanced at the boy's face and was surprised and relived when he saw the boy grinning at him.

'_What a stupid question this is Naruto he would never_-'

"Of course" Naruto voice halted his thoughts. Kakashi felt his chest clench as Naruto carefree words broke his heart. Of course? Like it was no big deal? Thoughts of Naruto swarmed into his head.

Naruto laughing.

Naruto getting mad and launching attacks.

Naruto's desperate need for any type of attention.

Naruto didn't even notice his Sensei distress as he continued.

"I've tried a couple of times but it's much harder then you'd think. For one thing cutting is out of the question, that stupid Kyuubi heals me no matter what. The closest I got to succeeding was with pain killers. I thought it would be so easy just 'Gulp Gulp Swallow Swallow' and I'd be free, I'd never would be alone or hated again. But it was for selfish reasoning."

For the first time he looked up into Kakashi face, his smile was losing a battle and for now it remained lopsided.

"I wanted to do it for attention, I thought if I'd die people would really see me not just the demon. I fantasized them coming to my funeral, crying over me wishing they had treated me better or at the least noticed me." Naruto's eyes had dimmed at the thought.

Kakashi eye was glassy. He let his head rest on his knees and let the information process. Naruto wanted to die? He had even tried? Kakashi clenched his fist and didn't notice nails sinking into his flesh. He had failed as a teacher. Hell he had failed as a human. He should have seen the signs, nobody could be that happy all the time.

"Then of course I realized what an idiot I was being!" The voice awoke Kakashi from his thoughts, it was filled with hope like the old Naruto. He dared a glance at Naruto to see the boy looking at the town. His face has relaxed and now his goofy grin was back up.

"When I was about to swallow them something stopped me. Actually someone! It was like this voice was screaming in my head to stop calling me names like idiot, stupid and dobe."

Kakashi rose his eyebrow at the last remark "Dobe..?" he chucked under his breath.

Naruto continued without any notice. He jumped up in excitement.

"Ya-ya! So I told myself if people are willing to come to my funeral and feel bad when I'm gone. Then they must be willing to be there for me now! And beside I'm going to be the Hokage! I can't be the Hokage if I'm dead!" He shouted the last part in the air and listened for the valley to echo back his words.

Naruto sat back down shacking in excitement. He took deep breaths to calm down and waited for his fingers filled with stimulation to stop quivering. Only when he felt his pulse slow down did he dare speak again, this time in a lower voice.

"Everyone keeps telling me how I'll never be the Hokage because it's too hard. I know it's not going to be easy but you know what? 'Gulp Gulp Swallow Swallow' sure is but at what cost?"

Kakashi shook his head realizing he may never understand Naruto bizarre logic but he did understand one thing.

'_His dreams…they are his lifeline. The real reason he hold on'_

Kakashi smiled from under his mask and placed a hand on the boy's head. Naruto looked up in confusion and waited for his Sensei to speak. But Kakashi only smiled and ruffled the boy's blond hair.

Naruto smiled and looked back to the village.

After a while Kakashi finally spoke up "Are you coming back down?" He asked while standing up and stretching

"Ya-ya I'll be down in a while"

Kakashi narrowed his eye "Its going to rain soon."

"Ah stop acting like a mother hen I leave before it rains" Naruto waved him off.

Kakashi nodded and made his way down the mountain. Carefully avoiding any loose rocks or tree roots. Before heading to the village he glanced back to see a dark figure moving towards Naruto. He closed eye and let a breath before looking back up at his two students.

"He doesn't hate you Naruto" he whispered before then continuing his way down the mountain.

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸_

Naruto smiled happily at the dark clouds and listened to the roar of thunder draw closer. He heard a twig snap behind him and forced himself to relax. No ones there its just some animal trying to get home before it rains.

"Dobe get up now."

Naruto shoulders tensed up at the voice but he didn't turn around. Instead he stared up at the clouds and felt the first raindrop hit his cheek and slid down onto his chin.

"Come on cloud please I dare you."

_º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

**Yaya chappy done. Took me awhile I know but sum parts still didn't come out like I imagined o well I got to talk about suicide and stuff. Don't be stupid and go kill ur self kay. No mater what lifes gunna change it has to so don't throw away the time you have. Ok I'm done for the night im not even suppose to be writing cuz I have midterms coming up but I figure since the update took so long n all. **

**Well anyway fight in the next chapter. I really wanted to write a more violent fight n I have a few ideas so maybe I should save them for when I talk about who beated up naruto huh? I dunno. Well thank for waiting this out hope u enjoyed.**

**Peace**

**Gene**


	3. Gunna prove them wrong

**Ahh damn stupid computer! U ass I finally finish this damn story and you get a virus! Mofo ya go on and delete everything AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH shit now I gatta rewrite everything!…ok I feel a little better…**

**Warning: Gene is about to get really emotional in next paragraph if u have a weak stomach and detest hugs and kisses (AKA-XOXOX) we highly recommend u skip this paragraph and move on to the story...where there will also be hugs and emotional scenes …wow ur just screwed huh?**

**Ello im back! I don't know if u pple like these long author notes but I do! So tough this once really long. Ha Im so happy today cuz of two things….its gunna sound weird but its not like that…my best friend told me she loved me and another friend gave me a sisterly kiss on the head. I know im being weird but I can help it im jus so happy. No one besides my parent has ever told me they loved me! N to hear it coming from someone that I really care about ahhh. Im really lucky to have friend like that …I mean the last bunch I hung out with beat me up and called me names and this one? They give me kisses n tell me im loved. Its just a huge change. And no don't get any sick ideas my friend doesn't love me like that but I feel like my heart expanded or summen. Ahh im being weird huh? Well I don't care cuz wut they think really matters to me. my friend kate she is more important to me then anything in the world. Plus shes so strange! N we met under the weirdest circumstances. Shes the only one who can make me laugh so hard that my jaw gets sore afterward. Like one time she was telling me her family bought a bull but she lost it n now they cant find it. A FUCKEN BULL! She lost a bull in her backyard! Yep defiantly one of the weirdest craziest oddest girl ive ever met. But she also one of the important pple in my life. She was the first friend I really trusted n she may not know it but she influences me to be a better person. She doesn't realize a lot thou. Like she the reason I even bother coming to school. N she is the reason I smile so much hell she the one that's kept me alive…she's pretty much the reason for all my actions. so ya I love that girl a lot (shut up there are different kinds of love ok!)**

**So last chapter got a lot of reactions especially the suicide part. Like I said don't do summen dim-witted as try to kill to ur self. Its stupid and u have no idea how many pple u end up hurting in the end. Everyone seems to get the message thou bout suicide and fighting but… Geeze my mom doesn't even know the stuff im writing about. I dunno im scared of their reaction. Don't think she'll be happy about me fighting in elementary middle and high school. Of course I know why ive been able to be open with 4598 pple (woo-hoo! Only 2 chapters im cool!) because no offence what can u really do to me? Sure u could review me n say bad things to me but besides that? Talking like this I can write parts of me in the story. Real words ive spoken n things ive almost done...ha that's weird but its true and it makes me glad when pple review and ask about me plus my story seems to affect pple in a good way. **

**Ok so at first I was going to give in and use "behind blue eyes" for the quote-y thing and I almost gave in….but its so over used even if it follows the story really well so ya these lyrics are better in my mind at least. ME AGAINST THE WORLD! Lets see wut else?**

**Hmm well my inspiration for this chapter came from kate. Cuz shes proof for me that no one is as lost as they think all u really need in life is one good friend cuz that's what will save u in the end. Despite what people say everyone need one person who really care about them. They don't necessary have to understand you but just knowing that you're not compeatly alone helps the pain. And that person maybe someone you would never expect. For me it was the quite bookworm who stays in the back of classroom by herself, had never gotten been in fight her entire life and doesn't care what pple think of her. Im so lucky I found someone like her.**

**Angels Refuse to Die**

**Chapter 3**-_Gunna prove them wrong_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

"Get up." Sasuke voice hissed

Naruto barely stirred. He had taken his headband off at one point and was now clutching it in one hand, the symbol of the village pressing into his skin. He allowed the dark boy stomped over to him and lifted him up by his jacket collar. Shacking him a bit to get his attention.

"Did you not hear me. I said get up."

Sasuke felt a chill run threw him as Naruto stared at him with lifeless eyes. Little details became more apparent up close. Without the jacket Sasuke could see scars that looked like trails on Naruto's arms. The wounds were fresh maybe a day old and had not been properly bandaged. On closer inspection he could see ten tiny bruises lined Naruto's neck. Kunai; Sasuke conclude had caused the scars, large ones not the kind Naruto owned and fingertips had bruised his neck. Sasuke felt a hint of relief as he realized the wounds had not been self-inflicted but felt his heart clench as reality hit him. Someone had harmed the blond with the intention to hurt and kill.

When Naruto spoke his voice was at the normal tone yet his eyes never betrayed any emotion in the words.

"Wow your sharingan looks really cool up close."

Sasuke blinked and released Naruto collar. When had his sharingan been activated? He took a step back and watched a smile creep into Naruto's face that was a cold contrast to his detached eyes.

"So are you going to kill me?"

By now the rain was coming down in sheets soaking both boys clothing. Naruto black shirt clung to his frame and his once gravity deifying hair was now plastered on his face. The dry blood on his arms became watery and began to drip from their wounds past the curve of muscle and rested on his knuckles. Naruto still held tight to his headband. When Sasuke didn't speak Naruto took a step closer.

"Are you going to kill me?" This was no longer Naruto voice. It was much deeper and coarse.

Naruto's smile had become twisted and demonic. The sight made Sasuke swallow a large gulp. Where was the hyperactive idiot? Where was the damn sunshine? Could Naruto really be a demon? Naruto seemed to read his thoughts and spoke again. His voice came out harsh and full of anger.

"I am the monster of this village." Before Sasuke could blink Naruto threw himself at the dark boy launching a fist towards his face. Sasuke quickly dodged it and moved to block the rapid punches. Naruto's eyes narrowed in fury as his fist missed the target, he growled in frustration.

"Do you think you can kill a demon?"

Naruto's fist finally came in contact with the boy's face making him loose balance and fall on his ass. Sasuke hit the ground hard knocking the air from his lungs his head followed scrapping a little making a small amount of blood to leek into his dark hair. Naruto took the opportunity to jump on his rival and pin him to the ground trapping Sasuke arms and legs. Sasuke felt cold metal bite into his wrist and realized Naruto still held on to his headband. Sasuke tried not to flinch as Naruto toward over him with his wicked fox-smile. In the background the sky had grown darker and a sudden strike of lightning illuminated Naruto face.

"Are you afraid of me? Do you hate me?"

Sasuke panicked and was able to move his knees enough to toss Naruto off of him and stand back up.

He moved to a defense stands but realized that during their fight Naruto had gotten to close to the edge of the mountain. He sat with one knee pressed into his chest and the other curled under him. His left arm was thrown backward catching the edge of the cliff and the rock beneath his fingertips crumpled and disappeared over the edge. Sasuke waited for the blond to get up but felt chills run down his back as the boy stared behind him into the dark valley.

Sasuke mind felt numb as he watched his comrade lean farther over the edge. '_Naruto he going to!"_

Air rushed back into Sasuke lungs as Naruto turned back towards him.

Naruto looked down at his right hand and stared at the headband before slowly released it from his clasp. It tumbled from his fingers and landed on his curled knee.

Naruto stared at his palm. The Hidden Leaf spiral symbol was indented on his skin from holding onto it too tightly.

The blond boy looked up and stared at Sasuke with a different emotion. It wasn't anger or hate that clouded the blue eyes it was something much more corrupt.

"But I'm not ready to die yet Sasuke." Desperation clung to his tongue like a snake coated deeply in fear. Naruto traced his fingers along the symbol. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly. The blond boy's words came out in a quick rush, so quiet Sasuke had to lean forward to hear it.

"I still need to become Hokage before I die. I need them to respect and acknowledge me not fear. I still need to prove that I'm willing to protect the ones I love even if they don't love me." Naruto curled his other knee up to his chest unconsciously and wrapped his arms around his them. He reopened his eyes and stared at the markings on his skin.

"It may have been hell when I was ignored but now they're getting scared. As I grow stronger their fear grows too. Because in their eyes it not Uzumaki Naruto who getting stronger it's the Nine Tail." Sasuke moved closer and sat in front of Naruto but the blond didn't look up from his palm, still tracing the pattern.

"So I'm going to prove them wrong. If I don't fight back they going to have to see. I want to protect this village because it is my home. I know if I can hold out a little longer and just take the hits they won't be afraid of me." Sasuke's eyes widened at this statement and crept even closer. Naruto's voice was getting softer and softer with each word.

Sasuke found his own voice feeling the anger rise in his throat "You let them hit you? Why do you do it? Why don't you just defend yourself?"

Naruto looked up as though he had just realized who was sitting in front of him. He gave Sasuke a happy smile. It consumed his entire face, hiding any trace of pain or sorrow that was visible before. Sasuke felt his stomach churn from the smile.

"They'll see that I have control and I don't want to hurt anyone."

Naruto looked back down at his palm and let his smile drop a bit. Although still present it was sad and dreary.

"You know. It's impossible for everyone to hate me. There are millions of people in this world. Not everyone can hate me. Not everyone can reject what I am. There has to be one person out there that won't hate a monster. I know if I hold out a bit longer I'll find that person."

Before Naruto could continue he felt himself being tugged away from the edge. He was half kneeling in the mud while Sasuke used his body to protect him from the rain pulling him into a loose embrace. Too shocked to even struggle he stared at the straight-ahead and felt arms lock around him. He could feel the warmth from the other boy seep into his skin and began to realize just how cold he was.

"What make you think you don't already have that?" Sasuke pulled back from the hug a little to look at the blond's eyes swarm with confusion and other emotions.

Suddenly Naruto slammed his forehead into Sasuke.

Shock ran threw his spine as he reeled back in pain and let go of Naruto's arms.

"What the fuck that hurt!" He yelled while wiping the spot of blood that began to run down between his eyes and down the narrow passage of his left eye.

Naruto had backed up and was staring at Sasuke with fear etched in his eyes. He panted almost choking on the metallic taste of his own blood.

"Don…Don't fuck with me! Don't you fucking mess with my head!"

Sasuke could only stare as he watched the other boy curl into himself for protection. Beads of water gathered on his bangs and dripped onto his orange pants. Naruto let out a howl not caring who heard him and tugged at his blond hair twisting it into knots. He could feel his panic and anxiety rise into his throat choking him like a noose. His blood felt cold and sluggish as he raised a hand and clenching his black shirt right above his heart.

Sasuke mind raced as he tried to find a name that would satisfy the broken boy. It landed on their late teacher. Naruto respected him right? The man was probably the closest thing Naruto had to a father figure.

"Iruka-sensei he cares!"

Naruto stop shacking and Sasuke felt a moment of relief before he saw Naruto lips twitched in an angry smile and let out a low chuckle.

"The fox killed his parents when he was young, he been an orphan almost all his life. Because of that he can emphasize with me and forgive me but Iruka is not a saint. He can't forget who is the main source of his pain is."

Sasuke dissolved this information and struggled to remember another name.

"Kakashi. He wouldn't…"

The name was barely out of his mouth before Naruto leapt up and dug his nails into the raven boy's shoulders.

YOU'RE THE GOD DAMN FAVORITE YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto growled deeply and dug his nails even deeper into pail flesh. Sasuke's stoic expression fueled his anger as he spoke quickly in a low dangerous voice.

"Everyone loves you Sasuke but you don't care do you? People would fucking sacrifice their lives for the Uchiha's prodigy. But me? They rather see me dead then their Hokage! Come on tell me who cares about me? Sakura? The Third? The man behind the ramen counter? Come on tell me bastard! Who really gives a fly fuck if I live or die? You think you can stand there and honestly say that anyone in this village wants me here? You've never seen their stares. You don't know what its like! You have no fucking clue what it's like to be alone!"

"YOU HAVE ME! YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Naruto froze at the words and released his death grip on Sasuke's shoulders. He tried to scramble away but Sasuke was having none of that. He quickly drew Naruto back into a hug and held on to him tightly. Naruto fought tooth and nail to flee from Uchiha's grip he twisted to escape but Sasuke only held on to him tighter. Releasing one hand Sasuke pressed Naruto's face into his neck and pressed his own face into the blond boy's soft blond locks.

"No No No No No No No No No!" Naruto's scream was muffled by Sasuke neck. Sasuke used his free hand to gently stroke the narrow passage of Naruto spine, up and down in a continuous motion. Naruto could feel his body relax from the touch and cursed inside his head. Besides sparing and the occasional ruffle of his hair he had never been in human contact.

It felt wrong.

No one was suppose to comfort the demon. No one was suppose to make the demon feel wanted. Naruto could feel the guilt coil in his stomach like a snake. No it felt so wrong. Someone needed to reeducate the Uchiha boy.

Naruto tried to pull away again but Sasuke just tighten his one handed hug crushing the air out of the blond's lungs. After a moment he felt Naruto stop struggling only then did he speak in a low voice. Sasuke warm breath tickled Naruto's ear.

"I care. I worry. And I fear for you. You such a fake Uzumaki you act like your happy for the sake of others. You've fooled everyone for too long. You even managed to fool me. But I was wrong. No one who is alone can be as happy as you pretend to be. You hid this from me. You lied and you fucking hid from me. What I want to know is why? Did you not trust me? Did you really believe I would hate you?"

Naruto felt his heart clench from the words and he wanted to cry out. He greedily sucked in air in order to calm himself. Sasuke stopped stroking the blond's back and moved his hand into the messy wet locks tangling his fingers on the stray hairs on Naruto's nape.

"But you're wrong too. Don't make the mistake thinking you're the only one who is alone. You talk as if you and the demon are one. If that were true you wouldn't be feeling all these emotions. You wouldn't be afraid to be held like this."

Naruto went limb in Sasuke arms all the air he had been holding was released. Sasuke made an effort to ignore the tickling sensation of Naruto's breath. He was about to speak again when he felt warm lips move against his skin. The voice was broken and soft as Naruto forced what little air was left into the words.

"Why… why are you doing this? I don't understand you hate me."

Sasuke released his death grip on the boy giving him air. He looked at the mess of wet blond hair covering blue eyes. Sasuke reached up and moved the boy's bangs and saw Naruto's bright blue eyes were red around the rims.

"Idiot I don't hate you. I don't give a fuck about the demon or what ever it is. You're my important friend."

Naruto froze at his words he was barely breathing. Sasuke felt his fear stab his heart when the blond did not respond to him. Maybe Naruto didn't consider him a friend at all. Sasuke began to pull away but was surprised when he felt two shaky arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

"I'm your friend." the blond spoke uncertainly. Sasuke could not see the boy's eyes but could feel Naruto's warmth crawl into his limps making his cold blood grow warm and rush threw his veins. This, he decided, was why his face had suddenly turned a scarlet red crawling over the top of his noes and spreading over his cheeks. But still he smiled.

"Ya and future Hokage"

Naruto's eyes widen. He blinked several times before pulled away slightly to look at the raven boy's eyes. It had seem that the warmth of Sasuke body had also caused Naruto's blood to move quicker over his face. How peculiar.

"My dream" he whispered softly his cerulean eyes grew bright with delighted.

Sasuke nodded slightly and smiled at the blond. Naruto smiled along with him but then scrunched up his noes and eyes began to twitch. Sasuke stared at the boy in confusion. Naruto began to twist and pull away from him. Sasuke started to feel Naruto's warmth leave him but he quickly dragged the blond back to him. What was wrong?

"**ACHOO!**"

Spit sprayed over Sasuke's face.

His eyes widened and blinked several times before narrowing in disgust. He could feel the salvia sticking to his skin and had a mental vision of tiny germs partying on his face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled angrily, his left eye twitched madly.

"Ahh! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I swear I didn't do it on purpose! It's just it's still raining and I'm getting cold and I don't have my jacket on and…" Naruto continued to ramble on using his wet sleeve to wipe of his spit, leaving a wet trail over Sasuke's face.

Sasuke let out a frustrated signed before pushing Naruto away to use his own sleeve. He reached over and picked up Naruto headband and slipped it into his pocket for safe keeping. Sasuke stood up and watched the blond on the ground fumble around still talking.

"…I swear I didn't do it on purpose you should have let go when I was trying to get away it's really not my fault."

Sasuke reached down and laced his fingers threw Naruto's pulling him from the muddy ground onto his feet. Naruto rose unsteadily and stumbled a bit before regaining his balance he looked up at Sasuke unsure and felt a bit queasy when the raven boy refused to meet his eye. Sasuke quickly began dragging the blond down the pathway towards the village.

Naruto regain he speech and tried to halt their trip by planting his feet into the ground. Which had no effect since the ground was completely saturated. "Bastard! What are you doing?"

Sasuke tugged him harder forcing the blond to stumble out of the mud and keep him from falling. "Getting you out of the rain." He stated.

"Oh." Naruto's anger simmered down as he glanced at their entangled fingers.

"And your holding my hand because…?"

Sasuke blushed (damn that blood rush!) and quickly retorted "Because an idiot like you would fall if I didn't."

"Oh." Was Naruto's reply still watching their hands. He reached under their arms and grabbled Sasuke left arm with his right lace them together as well.

"What."

"So I don't fall."

"Oh."

They continued to walk down the mountain in silence. Sasuke stole a glance at the blond and notice a small smile played over the boy's lips. He felt his own lips curl into a peaceful grin, his eyes widened as he looked at Naruto's face closer.

"Hey I just notice something." He said breaking the silence. Naruto turned around giving him a questioning look.

"Your black eye it's gone."

Naruto his eyes grew into slits and his grin cheesy. "Heh! Ya perks and benefits to being the host of a man-eating demon include fast healing abilities." He joked with his fox-smile still on. Sasuke turned away to hide his face before he spoke again.

"Black and blue aren't your colors," Naruto tilted his head in confusion, he felt Sasuke hand tighten on his own. The warmth of his hand sent tiny shivers down his back making his face heat up. Naruto was so preoccupied with the feeling of the boy's warmth, he barely caught the last of Sasuke sentence.

"You look better in orange."

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before losing his fox-grin and replacing it with a true smile that stretched his scars across his face. He laughed a little and tightening his own hold on his friend before breaking out in a run down the slippery mountain. Sasuke let out a tiny chuckle and allowed his best friend to pull him home.

Lifecan be randomly wonderful like that.

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸_

**So wow I finished it! Heh this all started one drunken night stemming from a bad memory (I dare you to find that in my profile that was one interesting update). I never thought it would become so important to me so I'm sad to see it end. But it all worked out. I met some great people (some of them much harsher about my updates, grammar, spell check etc. lol). Hi Charlie!**

**Sad thing is turns out a lot of pple get bullied ha here I was thinking I was all alone. Its kinda sick. Remember how I said parts of my life were written here? Well when Sasuke is comforting Naruto was based on this stranger a year ago. I sorta had a panic attack at school cuz a student had committed suicide. I kinda freaked out and wasn't aware of anyone around me. I think I was talking or shouting but im not sure. So this random girl (I feel bad that I never got her name) pulled me over and gave me a hug and let me cry all over her nice red shirt. (She laced my finger threw her and walked with me just like Naruto and Sasuke did). Really wish I had asked her name. She graduated that year and I never got to thank her. Actually I can't even remember what her face looks like I was kinda freaked out at the moment. Man I wish I knew who she was… people can be randomly wonderful huh? **

**As long as ur reading this I may as well try and pass some wisdom huh? All this dumb shit about ignoring people and hurting them (physically or mentally) has to stop. I mean it. I'm not asking for a perfect world. I know that's not going to happen but still. Shit happens pple get hurt that's inevitable but that doesn't mean u have to stand back and watch. I said it once what I hated more then anything is how pple just stood back and my ass get kicked. I fought back in my own way cuz I refused to become one of those quiet kids who never get notice. I was loud and annoying I pulled pranks on the pple that hurt me and the pple who didn't help me when I need it. I did almost anything to get some attention (heh sound like anyone we know?) So ya now u know. Its not just the quite ones who need to look out for! Lol but things changed. I found kate and she changed me. When I'm around her I don't want to be a bad person. The shit I pulled before I meet her really hurt pple. It was funny and all. But it was revenge for the shit they put me threw but I wasn't happy. Cuz I was still alone. I can't imagine my life without her. **

**So lets wrap this up: **

**Lesson #1- don't treat pple like dirt. (or else they'll come back and write a fanfiction about it lol) **

**Lesson #2-don't give up! Lives not as difficult as everyone make it out to be. Everyone deserves to be happy even me. Just find what/who makes u smile and stick to it. **

**Lesson #3- People can surprise you in the most wonderful random ways. There truly are some great pple out there. Just gatta look for them**

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ The End_ _°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸_


End file.
